In today's global business and social networking world, people from all over the globe interact with people from many different countries and cultures. Additionally, people from all over the world relocate to other countries and cultures for business, educational, cultural, and social reasons. Consequently, people are connected to people from many different cultures or countries that may be foreign to them. In many cases, a slight to severe language barrier may exist between these peoples, and such a barrier may include something as simple as the correct pronunciation of a person's name.